Define Equivalent
by Pan12398
Summary: A young girl finds herself drowning in the unfamilar world of Alchemy as two men who claim to be State Alchemists raid and take over the small village she lives in.


Credan was a known troublemaker in the small valley town of Myji. Both her parents died mysteriously when she was very young and she remembered neither of them nor did she even know what they looked like. Growing up without a mom or dad was especially hard on the young girl. Her talent for getting herself into trouble had most doors slamming shut in her face and pity for the town orphan waned with each passing year.

Credan didn't mind much, early on she had discovered an old shed hidden away in the valley woods. After making friends with the resident mice and setting up some sembelance of a home she was convinced she didn't need anyone and she wanted them even less. Credan came and went as she pleased and no one said anything about it as long as she didn't cause mischief. Her only friend was a boy the same age as her named Takato Kashi. He was quite a brilliant child, always devising ways to leave Credan secret stashes of food. There probably wasn't a single building in town that didn't have a loose brick or two that hid a bag of nuts or dried fruits.

The two children were the yin and yang of each other. Credan was wild and bold; Takato was calculating and intelligent. Takato would often steal away from his parents when he could and spent time teaching her whatever he learned in school while she would teach him how to fish or make things from the forest. The two balanced each other like nothing anyone had ever seen before. Credan was dark and Takato was light. The villagers did their best to dissuade Credan from seeing the boy. Store doors would 'mysteriously' lock behind Takato's family after they entered and random people would 'accidentally' jump in her way to hassle her.

But even the dedicated townspeople couldn't keep the two apart. As they got older the two became less caring of the consequences of them running off together to play. Credan was even there when Takato's baby brother Morri was born. She had watched in awe from the window outside as it rained. The bigger Morri got the more he loved Credan, too. To Takato's parents she was fast becoming an epidemic in their lives. Now both their sons were practically addicted to the little girl with frizzy brown hair and mysterious lavender eyes. Takato's family kept their children's affection for the valley waif a secret between themselves and god as long as the boys didn't run about with her in public. The boys were thrilled! That meant now they could run about the forest as they pleased. As soon as Morri was old enough to actively participate in their adventures it seemed he was always bragging about the grand fun the three shared on a daily basis to anyone who would listen.

As they got older however, Credan began to notice… changes in the way Takato acted around her. Sometimes he would stutter a lot, which he never did, and then blush really badly. He also held on a lot longer when they would wrestle with each other and was much more gentle than he used to be. Credan had even gone as far as asking Mr. and Mrs. Kashi, while the boys were at school, if Takato was sick or something. When the concerned parents asked why she explained Takato's odd behavior. Credan thought Takato must've been deathly ill by Mrs. Kashi's reaction. The tall, regal woman lost all color in her face and stood still as a statue. Mr. Kashi just gave one of his hearty laughs. He assured Credan that Takato was indeed sick but not to be worried, it was just lovesickness.

"Will it go away?" Credan asked, not comprehending.

"I sure hope so!" Mrs. Kashi had yelled, breaking out of her spell. With that Credan found herself thrown out of yet another house.

After that day Takato started coming to see Credan all on his own, without telling Morri he was going. Credan thought it was weird but Takato was her best friend. She allowed him to keep the secret of his solitary visits, not wanting Morri to get angry they were having fun without him. It was on one such visit that everything changed.

"Credan?" He'd asked, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah?" Credan leaned forward, drawing meaningless patterns in the dirt. Credan yawned lazily, the waves of the swimming hole lulling her to a peaceful state. Takato just sat as straight as usual, watching her.

"What's that on your hand?" He pointed gingerly to her dirty palm. In all the years they'd known each other this was the first time he had ever asked.

"Not sure. It's been there forever. The older villagers tell me it's a devil's mark." Credan glanced at the small, circular design briefly before shrugging. Takato wondered how she could be so nonchalant about it.

"Is it?" He asked quietly, not wanting to send the eleven year old into a fit of tears. But he had to know. He'd heard his momma talking again about how she was the devils child and listened helplessly as his father tried to placate his superstitious wife. Instead of crying or throwing a fit, much to his surprise, she laughed.

"I hope not!" Credan smiled at the boy's shocked look and then frowned when his expression changed to something more serious.

"What are you thinking about now?" She asked, giving him a good poke. Takato swatted at her gently before replying.

"When I'm old enough, I'm gonna get one too." His voice was firm and sounded much older than twelve. Credan stared. She had learned there was really no talking Takato out of something once he'd made up his mind so she didn't even bother to try, but gosh… He wanted to be like her?

"Why? Won't your parents get mad or something?" Credan felt nervous all of the sudden. Why was she feeling this way? Takato shrugged and stretched out on his back, the warm evening sun making him sweat slightly.

"I guess, but I can't just leave you all alone." Takato waited with his eyes closed for a classic Credan response. If she wanted to argue with him about this he was ready for it. Instead, silence ensued. Takato cracked an eye open and found Credan staring at him, her mouth slightly open. He sat up quickly, worried he'd said something terrible. Credan was anything but speechless. Finally she managed to stutter out,

"Y-you really m-mean that?" She wasn't staring at him anymore so much as gazing. Credan felt the breath hitch in her chest and small tingles ran up and down her arms. Was it just her, or did Takato look…different? Takato scoffed openly at her question.

"What are you stupid or somethin'? No way I'm leaving you out on your own. I'll always be here to take care of you." That was when he kissed her.

It was both their first kiss and it was everything fairytales were made of. They broke away, both blushing and grinning like idiots. Credan squealed as Takato launched at her and scooped her into his arms.

"Now you're stuck with me for sure!"

The blissful peace went on for about another five years after that, until February 25th…Her birthday.

Takato and Morri had stolen her away for the day and presented her with a homemade birthday cake and tons of little trinkets. Credan was ecstatic; she'd never gotten presents before! All the other years they'd just done fun things like go swimming or climb trees in the small valley forest and pretend to be wild hunters. (Morri or course, since he was the smallest had to be the prey.) No matter how old they got or however mature they claimed to be, they still stole away moments with each other.

Now she was sixteen, the same age as Takato and Morri was turning twelve that spring. It never really got cold in Myji, but that day was particularly frigid. Takato had wrapped his jacket around Credan and she was situated comfortably against his side. Morri was a good sport about them dating, or whatever you wanted to call it, but the boy drew the line at kissing.

"That's like watching my sister make out with my brother! Wait 'till I'm gone!" He had insisted. As far as making out, Credan in all her boldness never even attempted. Takato was content to just hold her and she didn't want to loose that by searching for the next step. Nobody had ever stayed with her so long before. She glanced at Takato while he stuffed a piece of cake in his mouth. If it weren't for him she probably would have died.

She had been five years old and fearless of the small swimming hole that was located not too far from her shed. She dove in with out a care and soon discovered that she didn't know how to swim. The sink hole she'd stepped in didn't help any either. Takato had been walking with his parents and seen her in her plight. He dove in after her and held her on his shoulders until his father had waded in and plucked them both from the water. After making sure they were both okay Takato's father had brushed her off and sent her on her way. Credan smiled at the memory. Awfully brave for a five year old, she thought gleefully. Takato was always brave, especially when it came to her. She'd asked him about it a couple times and always got the same answer: "I can't help it. I just don't think about risks or danger. When you need me, it just happens."

"Hey Takato?" He ceased stuffing his face at her voice and glanced up.

"What?" He asked, small bits of cake escaping his mouth. She giggled and brushed them away.

"Your parents still hate me?" She was half serious. As she got older she started to feel guilty about stealing the two brothers away from their family..

"They don't hate you, Credan. You just make momma scared. The only reason papa doesn't take you in with us is cause the other townspeople might not sell us food or filtered water anymore," he laughed. She smiled warmly and reached over the assorted gifts and cake to tousle his pitch black hair.

"It's because of this, isn't it?" She asked, flashing the alleged 'devil's mark'. Takato sneered,

"Superstitious bastards, all of them! I swear, once you get out of this place there's gotta be people less backward somewhere." His arms were suddenly around her and Credan leaned into him more.

"It's a nice thought, but I don't think my history with this town has added a lot of good to the whole 'devil' thing either." That opened up a whole other can of worms.

"Oh! Credan, remember the time that drunk hit on you and you slammed that pie into his face! I still can't believe you actually scolded him and told him to go home to his wife! Priceless!" Morri fell into fits of laughter while Credan blushed hard. Yes, she did remember. The poor drunk had ended up with burns on his face and the storeowner had chased her out for ruining one of his pies without paying for it.

"I got one!" Takato proclaimed, joining in,

"You were too young to remember, Morri, but one time Credan came to see me after school and the mayor's daughter, you know her right?" Morri nodded enthusiastically.

"Saeko, right?"

"Yeah, her. Anyway, she was doing arts and crafts outside during recess and casually walked up to Credan and handed her a pair of scissors and said 'You could just cut off your demon mark and then I'd let you play with us.'"

"She didn't!" Morri gasped. Takato nodded, trying to hold in his laughter.

"C'mon you guys, Takato doesn't need to finish, it's a stupid story anyway." Credan tugged on Takato' s arm. She was really embarrassed by now. That moment in time was indeed not her finest.

"Whatever! Finish it,Takato!" Morri squealed.

"So Credan leaped onto Saeko and started hacking away at her hair!" Morri and Takato were now howling with laughter and she was chuckling nervously.

"It wasn't that bad…" Her defense faltered as a strange, sulfuric smell reached her nose. She ignored it, thinking that maybe one of the brother's had passed gas from laughing so hard and continued to eat her cake while Morri and Takato regaled each other with tales of her 'Demon Sprees' as they like to call them.

Credan glanced around the small shed that had served as a home for most of her life now. It was cramped, especially with the three of them there, and the only furniture was the old futon that lay dejectedly against a corner. Buckets were strategically placed so that if it rained the leaks were already taken care of. The futon had been Takato's and he'd given it to her when he'd grown out of it. She'd been too big for it as well but if she curled up just right then it worked perfectly, even to this day.

Credan was drawn out of her musings by the same smell, only this time it was stronger. Had it ever gone away? She didn't think so.

"Do you guys smell that?" The boys paused in the conversation to curiously sniff the air.

"Uck! Yeah, I do. You smell it Morri?" Takato asked. Morri nodded in the affirmative, promptly plugging his nose.

"Smells like matches… or something…"

"Burning." The all said in unison. The three shot into action, bursting out of the shack and circling it, looking for any sign of flames.

"I don't see anything, do you guys?" Credan yelled around the side of her home.

"I don't see anything. But I can't really tell, it's so dark out." Takato's response struck her and she paused.

"Dark? But it's lunch time…" She glanced skyward and froze.

"Credan what's wrong?" The brothers followed her gaze.

"Oh shit!" Takato rarely cursed, and the fact that he did only confirmed her fears.

"Is that smoke?" Morri asked, his voice cracking some. Credan jolted out of her stupor.

"Morri!" She called, a strong commanding tone taking over her voice. He looked back at Credan.

"Take all the buckets in the house and take them to the swimming hole and fill them up, got it?" Her voice was sharp and the young boy jumped at her orders, darting in the shed and grabbing the three large buckets.

"What about you two?" He asked when he emerged. Takato took care of it for her.

"Don't worry about it, just get those things filled okay?" Morri was off like a shot and as soon as he was Credan and Takato followed suit in the opposite direction.

"Why'd you send him away?" He asked between strides,

"You know three buckets isn't gonna do anything against whatever's burning."

"Did you _want_ me to send your baby brother running towards the fire?" She shot her answer back, clipped and focused. Takato was silent the rest of the way.

When they got to the village they could only stare. Everything was on fire. Houses, stores… Credan jumped as a man ran by them screaming as he tried to pat out his coat.

"Oh my god, even the people are on fire!" Takato's voice echoed her thoughts with a profound accuracy. An explosion rocked the earth and they both fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that!" Credan screeched, rubbing her sore bottom. Takato quickly hauled her to her feet so she wouldn't get trampled. Credan hadn't even known there were this many people in town! Bodies pressed against the two of them, fighting to run to safety. Women screamed and children cried. A few brave men tried their best to shout orders and douse the flames.

"I don't give a damn what that was, we need to find my parents!" He yelled to her over the increasing volume of the terrified mob. Hand in hand they ran in the opposite direction most of the other were running screaming out for Takato's parents.

"Momma! Papa!"

"Mrs. Kashi! Mr. Kashi!" Thunder crackled dangerously loud overhead and Credan found herself praying aloud for rain.

"Please god, please god…" She paid for her momentary distraction. Someone slammed into her and Credan found herself on her back again, her hand tore out of the safety of Takato's grip.

"Credan!" Takato fought against the crowd to get to her. Credan yelped as booted feet slammed into her unforgiving as she struggled to her feet. Briefly she saw Takato reaching for her when another cried out for him.

"Takato! Son!" It was his father. He was holding a crying Mrs. Kishiba and both were covered head to toe in soot. Takato glanced back at Credan as she latched on to what was left of a lamppost.

"Go!" She yelled, "I'll find you back at the shed! Go to them!"

Takato hesitated for a second. It was long enough to make Credan yell at him again. Takato gave a loud yell of frustration before letting himself be swept away by the crowd towards his parents.

"As for me," she said bracing herself for whatever she might find,

"I'm going looking for the idiots who think they can come here and tear up my town." She easily shimmied up the lamppost. It was still high enough for her to make a jump to an unburned rooftop.

Credan coughed loudly, choking back hard enough to make her falter. It was a lot harder to breathe up here. She couldn't see very well either but she could get a better idea of what the hell was going on. Not as much of the village was up in flames as she had originally thought, the fires were just really tall. Heat seared her skin and despite the discomfort she found herself pressing forward from rooftop to rooftop, dodging embers and constantly wiping ash out of her face.

"Please stop! I beg you! This is my home, my village's way of life! Please!" Credan flattened herself and army crawled to the edge. She gasped and then covered her mouth. Not four feet from the house she was crouched on was the mayor. He was on his knees and the dirtiest she'd ever seen him. He kneeled before two men. One was leaning casually against said house. His hair was a shock of the brightest red she'd ever seen. It was bone straight, falling carelessly into his eyes. He wore black leather pants and a black coat that almost touched the ground. The one in front of the mayor, the one he was begging, was dressed in…a military uniform? His hair was black as the smoke that poured from her village, and it covered the side of his face so she couldn't see much of him very well.

"Your home, you say?" His voice was low and smooth, as if it held some dark promise. The mayor nodded vigorously, clasping his hands in front of him.

"What do you say to that, Jet?" He asked the redhead, obviously named Jet. Jet shrugged, as if he were indifferent to it all.

"I'd say it's our home now." The one in the uniform laughed aloud before leaning over, just above the Mayors face.

"Hear that, Mayor? There's a new sheriff in town." With that he held his hand our, palm down. Credan jumped as blue energy began to crackle out from his palm, dancing up his forearm. What the hell was going on here! This was insane!

"Say goodbye."

"NO!" Ever have a random moment you wish you could just take back? This was Credan's. Before she knew what she was doing she had leapt off the roof completely and with a well aimed jump, landed smack dab right on top of the man with the freaky electricity arm. He grunted loudly in surprise and pain as he slammed into the ground. Credan didn't even think, she just began punching, scratching, and hissing at the fallen soldier whom she now straddled. With him being out of wind and highly disorientated she managed to get a few good ones in too before strong arms hauled her of the prone man. Credan bucked wildly in the grip of what she assumed was the one called Jet as the other man picked himself off the ground. Credan increased her struggles when she suddenly found herself on her back again, but this time with a combat boot pressed heavily against her throat. She choked in surprise. She hadn't even felt him move! She arched her back the best she could, trying to alleviate some of the pressure against her windpipe.

"What the hell do we have here?"


End file.
